


Useless

by Wolfie7877



Series: Wolfie Stories / Shewolf Adventures [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Injury, Broken Glass Injury, F/F, Forced, Forced Eye Contact, Hurt No Comfort, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual, Pain, Physical Abuse, Self-Hatred, Self-cest, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie7877/pseuds/Wolfie7877
Summary: Wolfie hates it when Jazmine makes mistakes. I suppose it's only fair she gets her punishment for stupid mistakes.---"Shhh..." She hushed me, and suddenly it felt like my lips were melded together as one. I whimpered as she crouched in front of me, watching me cry helplessly, her eyes seemed empty yet full of power and her blunt stare only succeeded in terrifying me. Through the blurriness of blood and tears, I watched her chapped lips twist into a crooked smile."You're useless."---In Jazmine's POV.





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

> Always read the tags!!!!!!!! <3 stay frosty uwu
> 
>  
> 
> [((Multiple stories/oneshots starring my personal and original character(s).  
> \---  
> Long story short; she's a spirit possessing the body of an innocent girl by the name of Jazmine. But obviously that only helps so much, seeing as you'd have to connect the rest of the dots on your own. Which can be fun, but also not ideal. So if you want to figure it out on your own, stop reading this introduction and go right on ahead. But if you'd like to be less clueless, continue your reading.
> 
> A Shewolf is a mythical phenomenon where a part wolf part human creature will be born and will live for the next thousands of years. The following stories, however, follow a particular Shewolf. Wolfie was born in 1920 under the roof of highly superstitious parents and a rotten baby brother who was yet to born before Wolfie ran away. During her escape she terrorized many villages over a couple dozen years and quickly earned herself an infamous title. She never believed in working in packs and quite frankly she didn't get along with others, so she went around making enemy after enemy until one day she went in way over head and got herself killed... somehow. Enraged at this, she sold her soul to the devil in order to "finish some unfinished business". To do this the devil informed her that she would have to possess the body of a young girl - who fortunately looked almost exactly like her - to regain a physical form. This young girl happened to be Jazmine at the age of 13, and although her innocence was already established, Wolfie wasn't expecting her mind to be the equivalent of a bag of rainbows and unicorns. Pushing through the disgusting happy thoughts of hers, Wolfie managed to access Jazmine's memories and make her believe that Wolfie's horrible past life was her own - along with a few shortcuts and tweaks just to make it fit with her childhood and to preserve her innocence; which kept her gullibility. Jazmine then, believing her past was her own, ran away from home and ended up in the woods. Now what happened in between is a whole origin story, and has little to do with Wolfie, so I will skip to the part where Jazmine finally finds out what's been going on. She is heartbroken and confused, and with all the raw emotion she manages to shut Wolfie out. Wolfie continued to live in the back of Jazmine's mind, but with the trauma of the experiences of Wolfie's past, Jazmine is no longer the same and becomes a half of a new person - who still goes by the same name, but is a fusion of Wolfie and Jazz.
> 
> Well that basically explains it. Enjoy the stories!))]

(Art by me)

 

I rubbed my elbow painfully, staring ahead at the glass shattered all over the carpet - how it was able to break over the padded surface was unbeknownst to me. I slowly rose up from my hands and knees, checking my palms for any traces of blood but found only rug burns, and heading back into to kitchen to grab the vacuum. My hand had barely grazed the handle when I felt a shiver dance coldly up my spine, my breathe hitched and I grasped the vacuum tighter than I needed to, praying that the chill was caused by a light draft. The electric socket sparked as I plugged the hoover into the wall, I flinched, but continued to drag the vacuum over to the mess on the carpet. My thumb pressed against the switch, but before it could flip on the power another chill ran swiftly across my neck, followed by an incoherent whisper. The feeling of cold fingers swept softly against my cheeks, I cursed under my breathe as my head flooded with dizziness, and I decided to take a seat on the edge of my bed. More whispers clouded my hearing and I started to feel overwhelmed with senses, I tried to stable myself but the more I tried the worst it got until suddenly, it stopped. I couldn't feel or hear anything, it felt like I wasn't part of my own body and I could do nothing but sit there frozen.

A voice dragged me back into reality. "Jazmine..." My heart raced upon recognizing it, but before I could pry my own hands out of the distance I was shoved back into my body, the momentum pushing me off the bed frame where I was sitting. I caught myself an inch from falling face first into shattered glass, and I was barely able to catch my breathe before a pair of combat boots landed heavily on the ground next to me.

"Oh, Jazmine... _what did you do?"_ Her voice snarled her last words, I could hear her temptation to spit on me in her tone.

"Wolfie..." I whispered back. "It's just a bit of glass, I swear." I blurted. "I was just about t-"

"Just a bit of glass?" She asked softly. I shook my head in response to her interrupting me.

" _Yes_."

"Then this should only hurt  _a bit_ then." She mumbled sadistically, before driving her heel into the back of my head. I yelped as my face pressed against the sharp mess on the floor, the shards dug into my skin as Wolfie did nothing but push harder. She twisted her boot over my head, causing a piece of glass to plunge into the soft skin of my eyelid.

"Stop!" I cried out painfully, voice straining against its limits. "Please!"

"Since you asked so nicely." She said venomously, lifting her heel harshly. I pushed away from the glass quickly, running a hand over my eye only to have it return bloodied and red. I tried to blink but soon discovered that my eye was no longer intact, only being able to see from my right eye now. I looked up at my aggressor, who smiled numbly in return, captivating me in her gaze. I turned away swiftly.

"Jazmine." She said softly. "Why won't you look at me?" She asked, as if it was me who was in the wrong. Even though she was no longer in my sight, I felt her gaze pull at my skin. "Look at me." She whispered. My heart panicked as I subconsciously turned my head, my own body no longer being under my control. "That's a good girl." She smirked.

I shook my head softly as I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Wolf-"

"Shhh..." She hushed me, and suddenly it felt like my lips were melded together as one. I whimpered as she crouched in front of me, watching me cry helplessly, her eyes seemed empty yet full of power and her blunt stare only succeeded in terrifying me. Through the blurriness of blood and tears, I watched her chapped lips twist into a crooked smile.

" _You're useless._ "

A choked sob escaped my sealed lips as I felt  _her_  words form on the tip of  _my_  tongue, my brain went into overdrive trying to drive out the darkness that cascaded upon my thoughts. My lips parted unwillingly, releasing a tsunami of broken cries, my thoughts tumbled over each other as her echo tore itself from my mouth. With a sigh of defeat and exhaustion, my walls cracked open to her bidding once again, and she  _smiled._ She knew she had won. As numbness washed over me, her words left my lips quietly.

" _I'm useless_..."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
